Shadow of Trollhunter
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: The shadow staff may be in the possession of Claire Nunez, an ordinary girl on a mission to save her brother. However, what she doesn't know is that the shadow staff is only lending a quarter of its power to her, as it's true champion still in need of her rescue.
1. Prologue

From the morning sky, the sun graced the land with its gentle beams, chasing any and all dark away. Even managing to poke through from the tree's shadowy branches, to a seemingly empty cave, that dim light cast itself.

"Rather a bother..." A female huffed, sitting at the center of the circle in the cave, created by the rough cut gems.

The light didn't quite reach a foot away from the circle, the darkness stubbornly refusing to be banished just yet. It caused a bit of second hand pride stir in her chest, but that was another unimportant matter at the moment. Turning away from the sun, she drew in the damp, calming air of the cave, and began chanting foreign words again and again. It was an old trick, but it was known by troll and changeling alike, and she didn't stop chanting the ancient spell until the wanted reaction to the words happened.

The rocks in the cave began to glow blue, as bright and scalding as a raging fire would be, licking at the cave floor violently. A gentle breeze made the flames float and dance in the dark cave, but never once touched the woman's body at the center.

"Show me the Trollhunter." She spoke in English, her voice strong and demanding.

The flames spread and burst, sending fire all throughout the space. Jumping, she quickly stood up and snatched up a stone from the circle. The flames ceased almost instantly, but the stones now glowed a light purple. A sign that her spell had been successful.

"Show me the Trollhunter." She repeated to the stone.

It suddenly produced an image, shaking slightly as if frightened by the tone. In its soft glow, the image sharpened into that of a rather large young boy, and then into a slender young girl that was holding a staff proudly in her thin hands. All too quickly, the imagine faded and changed to another boy, clothed in a full suit of blue armor, then to a much older, human looking man with yellow eyes.

"Three human children and a changeling when I asked to see the Trollhunter!?" She boomed, taking the stone and tossing it hard against the wall. "So the rumors were true... A human Trollhunter... Now I've seen everything."

With a sneer, she walked to the mouth of the cave and began to plot a path of shadows to take out. Adjusting her high boots so they tucked over her leggings, she made a final check over for any exposed skin. A green tube top and black leather jacket covered her upper half. This was satisfactory, and her hair was long and black enough that she was certain that the irritating rays of the sun would be swallowed up by it for the most part.

'It is time to make my acquitance with this new "trollhunter".' She smirked, dashing off to the first shadow in her path.

Her first stop: Troll Markets entrance.

* * *

 **AN JS: I'm really sorry if my weaker side of my original story was show and replace with a better one. I really appreciate the help and comments that you have given me and I will try harder to come up with something that will either irritate Claire for something, rather to someone or just giving her a helpless truth. I would also like to thank purpledragon6 for beta reader and lilnightmare17 for taking interest in the story**


	2. who R u

On this perticular night, Claire Nunez has one goal in mind: Get in the Troll World, rescue her baby brother, and get him back home safety.

"Easier said than done..." She muttered, balling up tight fists in an attempt to calm herself.

She wasn't aware that she was currently being watched, but she knew that some of the nerves she was feeling weren't just from her goal. Regardless of knowing that much, she pushed it from her mind and withdrew her Shadow Staff. She needed to focus souly on her goal if she wanted a big enough portal to jump through.

"Troll Market, here I come..." Claire whispered as her portal opens.

In the distance, she can hear Jim. He was in the middle of a conversation- or arguing with a troll. One of the two. As much as Claire wanted to join the group and listen in, she decided against it. Her aim in Troll Market was the arena.

"Come on, Claire. Focus!" She huffed, dispelling the first portal and trying again.

Opening a new portal that leads to the correct location, she wasted no time in jumping inside. She planned to call on the spirit of the previous Trollhunters, maybe convince them to teach Jim how to use his armor and all additional swords and weapons faster, and mayne learn some magic of her own that she could share with him and her brother once they were all home-

"You won't convince them." Claire jumped, whirling around to face the voice.

A heavily clad female stood before her. She didn't look human, but she didn't look like she belonged in this arena or in Troll Market at all. It was because of this that Claire forced herself to regain herself and raise her staff in a protective manner.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here!?" Claire demanded, trying to match her town to Jim's own whenever he was trying to be bold.

"Stand down, child. I am a friend." The female went on, though she did take one step back.

"You're no friend of mine." Claire snapped, her eyes never leaving the woman once. "Now, tell me who you really are."

"I never said I was a friend of yours." The woman scoffed. "I have come to see the Trollhunter-"

"Oh please. You mean to tell me that Jim is friends with a 30 something year old change thing- Or whatever you're supposed to be!" Nerves were back, and Claire was scrambling to think.

"Not of the new Trollhunter. The previous... I have come here to return a favor that I owe." She sighed, picking at some pilling on her leggings. "If you'll allow it."

"... Prove it."

"The previous Trollhunter, Draal's father, was a good friend and very open mind. Very stubborn but with a big heart, and very much a magnet for trouble." The female began calmly. "My dear friend, and his 'will' and promise is what I carry- It's been 500 years that I have waited for this. The selection of the next Trollhunter."

"That didn't prove anything, but if you knew Draal's father- then Draal should be able to confirm your story." Claire hissed, adjusting her grip on her staff.

"So be it, then." The woman sighed.

"Hey! Don't act like this only unconvinces you! I have a little brother to save and this was NOT in my to-do list!" Mission put on hold, Claire accepted that protecting Troll Market was more important.

But protecting it from whom? That was something that made her even more anxious to save her brother. If she met anymore two faced beings, she was going to loose it.

* * *

 **AN JS: Thank you for reading this chapter and edited by purpledragon6. I am looking forward to working with you for the next chapter.**


	3. Nice to meet you

"So, you're a human?" Jim began, clearing his throat a little.

The team had gathered around the new comer a few minutes earlier, and after studying her closely did they begin to ask questions.

"Was... I was what you would consider to be an early-" The woman replied, her eyebrows knitted together curiously at the Trollhunter.

"Not human. Next question!" Claire cut in suddenly, stepping directly into the woman's line of sight.

"But YOU are human?" The woman ruffed, craning her neck to look at Jim.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled kindly.

Before, humans in Trollmarket were as rare to see as it was to see a troll in sunlight. Now, Jim and the team had seen so many here that he was almost surprised that some trolls were still shocked by it. This new commer barely seemed to be a surprise to him.

"I came here to assist-" The female began, but was cut off by Toby.

"Sorry, lady, but the Trollhunter has all the humans he needs!"

"I hate to admit it, but I'm with Toby on this." Claire pipped up, still clutching her staff in a protective way.

"... Please call off your attack dogs for a moment, Trollhunter..." She huffed.

Jim nodded, waving his hand at his friends in a 'fall back for now, guys.' The trio exchanged unsure glances, but Toby and Claire did as was requested.

"Okay, miss- 'insert whatever your name is'...?"

"Juvenile Scarlet." The female, Juvenile, stated firmly.

"Juvenile- I understand you want to help, but we have all the help we need as is." Jim said, trying to be as polite in the refusal as possible, it seemed.

"I understand... Thank you, Trollhunter." She sighed, turning to leave but then stopping and calling over her shoulder. "But before I go, how about a friendly spar?"

"A friendly one, eh?" The male huffed, sounding a bit unsure.

"I didn't come all this way just to leave without seeing how skilled our new Trollhunter is." Juvenile laughed.

"I don't kno-" Jim began, already tugging his amulet out of his pocket.

"Are all Trollhunters afraid to fight a woman?" She teased, sounding as if she had had this same conversation before.

"Well then, for the glory of Merlin-

"-and his champion! Nightlight is mine to command" Juvenile cut off, holding her ring hand up high as violet light began to wrap around her entire being. "Or something close to yours."

"Not what I was going to say- Daylight is mine to command!" Jim laughed, his armor appearing in a flash of blue.

Muscles were sore by the end of what was supposed to be a friendly fight, but neither fighter was complaining. They had fallen into a rhythm like clockwork, Trollhunter and friend from a past life. At times, it looked as though the centuries between them had never existed. The duel finished when the others who were viewing them began to complain about having to watch them, with a collection of laughs calling the draw.

"That was fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime." Jim suggested, rubbing his shoulder tiredly.

"I'd like that. Find me whenever you are ready, I'm sure you know where to look." Juvenile sighed, wiping visible sweat from her forehead.

"Not bad for a human?"

"Not bad for a human." She confirmed softly. "I'm not sure if I can say the same for your friends yet-"

"Then schedule me for a fight too." Claire challenge, stamping her staff on the stone floor. "I need the practice anyhow."

"I'll keep that in mind." With a kind smile, the older woman turned to leave. "Good day, Trollhunter and company."

With a kind smile to match Jim's earlier one, she stopped suddenly.

"Oh, and by the way, you'll be meeting your 'once an enemy, now is a friend'. So please give him respect." She said as she steps to the darkness and leaves the Troll Market.

* * *

 **AN JS: I am grateful for those who read this story, even though I am relying on my beta and trying to find something more interesting outcome for the story. Thank you also to does who take interest in this story, I might also may need for your vote on crossover stories for Trollhunter.**


End file.
